This invention relates generally to phased array antennas and more particularly to phase array antennas adapted for volume production and having effective, compact cooling structures for active elements in the phase shifter sections used in the phased array antenna.
As is known in the art, phased array antenna systems are adapted to produce a beam of radio frequency energy (RF) and direct such beam along a selected direction by controlling the phase of the energy passing between a transmitter/receiver and an array of antenna elements through a plurality of phase shifter sections. This direction is provided by sending a control word (i.e., data representative of the desired phase shift, as well as attenuation and other control data such as a strobe signal) to each of the phase shifter sections.
As is also known in the art, it is desirable to provide phase array antennas adapted for high volume production and having effective, compact cooling structures for active elements in the phase shifter sections used in the array antenna.